Plant waxes have a multitude of functions including increasing plant resistance to biotic stress (e.g., pathogens, etc.) and abiotic stress (e.g., temperature changes, drought, etc.). Plant waxes also have beneficial dietary effects, and have additionally been used commercially as lubricants, adhesives, coatings, sealants, impregnation materials and adjuvants in formulations of (bio)active compounds. In addition, they are high in caloric content as compared to fossil fuel, thus providing an alternative and renewable hydrocarbon energy resource.
Despite intensive efforts, the gene encoding the putative aldehyde decarbonylase that converts aldehydes to alkanes in the plant wax synthetic pathway has not yet been identified (Kunst et al. (2003) Prog Lipid Res 42:51-80; Jetter et al. (2008) Plant J 54:670-683). Accordingly, there remains a need for identification of compositions and methods for altering the level and/or composition of alkanes in plants.